Fighting Time For her love
by kenshinluvr
Summary: Inuyasha finally got somewhere with kagome and also embarased her in the process. Now she has sealed the well can inuyasha reach throughout time to say the words that haunt him... I love you


"Inuyasha please I can't go down there" she pulled her arm from his grip stepping back

"It's just a cave" he said almost smiling when she arched a brow at him

"A dark, damp cave full of huge, furry, icky spiders…forget it I'm leaving" she said turning around and headed back to the village

"Kagome, Stop it and come here" Inuyasha demanded

"No" she took off down the meadow.

"Hey!" Inuyasha took to the air like a bird and came down on her, effectively rolling over so she landed on his chest unharmed.

"In…Inu…Inuyasha" She stuttered, she lay cradled against him, staring him strait in the face.

Her body started to tingle everywhere, along with a minor shaking in her bottom lip. 'Why do I always get this way when this happens' she cried in her head ' you would think I'd be used to it by now, no wait, duh this is Inuyasha and not hojo. Perfect hojo, ever the gentleman and never the rude arrogant idiot I love so much'

The wind began to blow with large grey clouds rolling in, promising a rainstorm. Her thick hair was whipped to the side of her neck and over half of inuyasha's face, effectively closing off everything but what she was staring in the face.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said huskily staring into her large, and very beautiful brown eyes.

He rolled over so she lay underneath him against the lush grass; he became the barrier from the rain that was hitting them with mini slingshots. His lips came over hers; possivly learning what lately was a mystery to him. Her lips were soft and after a molement she clutched fistfuls of his hair pulling him closer. He groaned thrusting his toung between her lips, she gasped and he took the movement to tilt his head and deepen the kiss.

'God kagome do you know what you do to me, oh god' he thought.

He groaned again as her knees spred coming up to hug his sides, bringing him fully over her. The kiss turned demanding as she arched her ample breast into his cheast, that was all he could take. His hand slowly slid underneath her tiny shirt, and cupped the breasts that tortured him when ever he had 'accidentally' caught her bathing or wearing a tank top.

"Ohhh" she moaned trembling under his assault.

"Kagome I…. oh god" her hips rocked against his hardness.

His hand left her shirt and followed his other underneath her tiny blue skirt. One hand held her hip while the other dipped into her panties, thrusting a finger into her moist heat.

"Ohh Inuyasha…ohhh" she cried out as his fingers went deep into her, her hips rose against his hand as she threw her head back.

"Inuyasha I've wanted this for so long" she cried out

"Kagome" his heart skipped a beat 'you have no idea how long I have wanted this' he admitted to himself

She pulled off her white shirt to show a ruby colored lacy braw hugging her ample chest. She blushed at the hungry look on his face, her chest heaving. He came fully over her, kissing his way down her tiny body. He was at her stomach when she cried out. He stopped molemantarily to see if he had hurt her.

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" he was caught off guard as she her greedy hands stripped him of his shirt. He smiled pulling his cotton shirt over his head. Her hands ran over his muscled chest, over his six packs and bludging biceps, till finally her hands curled in the dense hair of his chest. He groaned knowing pleasure he had never experienced before. He groaned, his mouth devouring hers. She hugged him to her, arching her breast into him, cradling him with her rocking thies that at the moment were driving him crazy with the hard rhythm she used against him.

"Kagome lady keadea needs your help… " Miroku yelled running up to them, he smiled

"Inuyasha" miroku said laughing as Inuyasha quickly released her and stood up

"We were just…" kagome

"Yea…sure" he said laughing "and I thought the day would never come" he slapped inuyasha playfully on the back, his grin never fading

"Kagome wait" they both stood speechless as kagome ran down the road crying. He turned to Miroku grabbing his collar and lifting him high off his feet.

"What'd you do that for" he demanded

"It was an accident" he choked out afraid inuyasha would knee him in the balls again like when he had caught him watching kagome bathing.

He dropped him so suddenly that miroku fell on his ass. Miroku watched as he ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes he took several deep breath. But what miroku didn't know was that inuyasha was trying to control the raging fire that had nearly consumed him.

"Lets go" inuyasha said extending a hand to him and then grabbing his cloths off the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled on his red kimono but left it gaping open.

Back at lady keada's hut.

"Where's Kagome" inuyasha asked noticing she was gone but her scent lingered and her… tears.

"She has gone home" she said surprise as inuyasha ran as fast as lightning out of the hut and in the direction of the bone eaters well.

"Kagome no" he said as he jumped to the bottom of the well when she did. They fell through at the same time but something was wrong, he didn't pass through. Had he embarrassed kagome so badly that she sealed time just to keep him at bay.


End file.
